A packaging installation is known from EP 1 693 300 A1. This packaging installation comprises a plurality of functional units such as, for example, shrink-wrap tunnels, cooling sections or grouping devices.
Increasingly high operating speeds are being demanded in the production of such packages. When producing such layers of packages, it is sometimes necessary to rotate individual packages relative to a conveying path. For this purpose, use is made for example of rotating devices which act on the package at a certain point and in this way bring about a rotation of the package. However, such installations are limited with regard to their conveying speed and thus also their packaging speed.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an apparatus for conveying packages which permits a higher operating speed.